The present invention relates to a cleaning tool for electrical water heaters. More specifically, the present tool shall serve for removing deposits out of an electrical water heater.
It is difficult to clean electrical water heaters because the heating elements proper are normally of the screw-in type and the threaded access hole is normally just large enough for the insertion of the heater element or elements. This problem is especially aggrevated where deposits accumulate rapidly, for example, due to relatively hard or iron containing water. Thus, heretofore it was customary to bend all sorts of wires or metal rods into a makeshift tool for scraping off the deposits and pulling these scraped off deposits out of the threaded access hole. For example, wire coat hangers have been bent into a makeshift tool for this purpose. All these attempts have not been very efficient in performing the cleaning job.